


Recovery

by jlovesallfandoms



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Rogue One Spoilers, The Book of Life - Freeform, but only in the first chapter, diego luna singing is a thing, jyn and cassian survive, of course, slight angst, the rest is fluff i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlovesallfandoms/pseuds/jlovesallfandoms
Summary: After the Battle of Scarif, three times Jyn walks in on Cassian playing his guitar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> After watching a few interviews with Diego Luna, I discovered that he has been a voice actor for a beautiful animated film called the Book of Life. In it, he sang a few songs and I could only imagine him singing to/for/with Jyn. It is cheesy, especially if you have not seen it for yourself, but trust me do yourself a favor and listen to Diego Luna sing. This is the song mentioned in this chapter, called the Apology Song.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9XvvWq4GPs
> 
> With that, please enjoy :)

          Jyn stood outside the ominous door, her fist hovering over the cool metal. As captain, Cassian was granted his own private quarters, much different than her own arrangement. And on nights like this, the last thing Jyn wanted to do was sleep in the same room as strangers with the fear of waking them up with her nightmares. The Alliance has just been informed of the destruction of Alderaan, the first planet destroyed by the Death Star since the Battle of Scarif. The two of them were meant to die that day on the shore, along with the rest of Rogue One’s crew, but for some reason only the Force could explain, they were still drawing breath today. Now, all that loss seemed fruitless with the news of another planet’s desolation. Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi, K-2SO, all those soldiers who lost their lives that day, what do their deaths mean now?

          “ _Cassian_ ,” Jyn’s voice croaked, unable to will herself to speak any louder. The door did not open. She did not hear the shuffling of feet, or the creak of his bed. Instead, she heard the steady yet faint dissonance of a foreign instrument she has never heard before. Jyn sighed and punched in the passcode to Cassian’s quarters. She was granted the code the day he was cleared from the medbay, but this was the first time she has allowed herself to use it.

          Jyn slowly walked into his room, feeling like more of an intruder than a friend, to see Cassian sitting on the edge of his bed, holding an instrument that perfectly fit on his lap, the handle in his hands. He strummed the strings with one hand as he closed his eyes, his face wracked with emotions she was too familiar with. She realized that this must be his coping mechanism, what he retreats to when his heart goes silent. When thoughtless, timeless, meaningless emptiness swarmed his mind, when he felt that he too should have died on that beach, this was how he survived.

          Jyn sat down next to him, remaining silent and listening as he began to sing along to his song. It was in a foreign language she has never heard before, each twang and syllable echoing in her brain leaving a trace of a world she has never known. With each string he plucked, a melancholic yet age-old tune cascaded on and on, Jyn slowly reclining and lying down on the bed behind Cassian.

          _¿Me perdonas?_

          When Cassian was finished and returned the guitar back to its hiding place under his bed, he laid down next to Jyn, a silent understanding exchanged between them.

_Si puedes perdonar el amor vivirá_

Jyn pretended not to notice the tears falling down his face when he pulled the covers over both of their bodies, beginning the room’s night cycle.

          _Siempre, siempre vivirá_

And Cassian gave her the same honor as her body began to shudder, tears gleaming in the dark room. He only pulled her closer, neither of them daring to ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short, but I found it best fitting to end the scene there. Yes it is angsty, but I promise it gets a lot better. Rebelcaptain deserves fluff, and fluff they shall receive. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for taking the time to read :)


End file.
